fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miyu Edelfelt/@comment-27587617-20190126102119/@comment-28209103-20190128021420
Right talk bout it the obvious choice after Osakabe is definitely Skadi so I tried this time with Skadi instead of Osakabe and... the result is too dependent on the attacker. The one I used for this comp is Hozoin and Parvati for Lancer, Ca Hassan for Assassin ( ideally I will use Jack as comparison but don't have her), MHXA for Zerker, and Atalante and BIlly for Archer. The idea is aiming for Quick crit using main hitter while keeping the battery going for whole team via Miyu + Skadi combination, it worked well for some not so for other.. oh and BTW I tested everything against Saber mobs in Camelot castle where gawain is except for testing the Lancer I did it on Rider mob on Babylon (The 3 huge lion)... generally speaking there's 3 type in here, 1. the NP spam type or semi-NP spam type.. Parvati and MHXA is the NP spam type out of those. 2. Whole party crit type with focus on NP spam rather than damage, CA Hassan and MHXA is the most fitting one for this role with Skadi NP spam keeping the team somewhat healthy while providing AoE crit buff. CA Hassan crit are quite impressive with all buff on. 3. The focused crit type, for this type I opted to use the Saber suit from zero, the one that I use as main attacker is Hozoin, Billy and Ca Hassan with obviously using focus stars on main hitter with bunch of quick cards and Skadi buff.. problem is outside of Hozoin Miyu existence are just useless for the third type, Hans would give better returns,, Hozoin however needed that passive star gain and 75 % (Miyu still level 6 skill) badly. Now among those 3 type, the first and 3rd type are fully plausible or even better with dual Skadi,, or heck you can swtich Skadi with Waver or Merlin for that matters. the 2nd type however Skadi and MIyu is not so useful, obviously the initial design are using the same idea as Hans + another AoE crit buffer like Isthar for AoE crit buff on party but Miyu is simply not an AoE crit buffer so she just doesn't fit well to this comp, same with Merlin or Skadi... but I can make Marie summer works with Miyu and Hans somewhat.. as such I think Miyu + Skadi is a backstep from Osakabe + Miyu comb, for once the team that require her help the most are NP spam team that could crit spam and facilitate NP overcharge rather than throwing NP randomly.. The crit spam are needed to maintain Miyu NP charge so that the party will prepertually get 10% np charge, that in turn will let an NP spam, and again in turn will lead to higher damage. The advantage of this over Merlin is that 10% np charge per turns means faster NP charge means more spam, this is different approach from Merlin "Wait for it" approach and more suited towards Quick-Arts than Buster. With that in mind I do further test with Summer Ishtar as Eresh replacement and I get nice result out of it.